Kancolle Việt Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 March 2016
10:57 (do) 10:57 sao thế (do) 10:57 :ops: đưa mông cho LOli huynh thông nên giờ có quyền năng hơi đặc biệt đây mà :ops: 10:57 quyền năng loli huynh ban cho mình 10:57 :ops: 10:57 vốn là dùng để ban hết đám sollw-clan (do) 10:58 :ops: 10:58 ktkm có acc loli huny à :ops: 10:58 hi boss :smile: 10:58 hay là cứ bất chấp hết thực thi luôn (do) 10:58 (hero) bạn k thể ngăn chặn tinh thần sát thép của quân cách mạng 10:58 hime chào trc luôn là sao :ops: 10:58 ngoại cảm à :ops: 10:58 *gintama 10:58 đâu 10:59 boss kia kài 10:59 hikari no akari 10:59 *kìa ---> 10:59 :ops: 10:59 là BB đấy 10:59 :ops: 10:59 nên mới phải cho mòe out :hum: 10:59 tưởng cờ lôn lão Mỵ (do) 10:59 :liec: 10:59 đm tus 11:00 bé mồm thôi 11:00 :liec: 11:00 :rofl: 11:00 :| 11:00 :liec: 11:00 :liec: à tùng 11:01 sờ kai ơiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 11:01 :liec: à nhầm Aoba còn FKG không :sad: 11:03 :liec: ai lol k nhỉ 11:03 sơn tùng :ah: 11:03 :sad: Aoba chứ 11:04 say oh yeah! 11:04 Sơn tùng MTP, i love uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 11:04 :ah: 11:05 :ops: 11:05 ae sờ kai đâu zdồiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 11:05 :ah: 11:05 :sad: còn FKG không sơn tùng 11:05 đôtô gei à :ops: 11:05 lão Lu 11:06 khất nhé :sad: 11:06 :sad: 11:06 ông thầy mới gửi bt :sad: 11:06 h phải ra coi đã :sad: 11:06 đang nghe Cơm mưa ngang qua :haha: 11:06 :sad: Fan sơn tùng à ? 11:06 ko 11:06 fan của wall :-t 11:07 :sad: Aoba bơ cao cấp à lượn đâu rồi 11:09 SAY OH EAYH 11:09 tôi đang bận chat 11:10 gọi gọi cl 11:10 :ah: vậy thỳ Afk luôn đi gọi gọi cc 11:10 feu dạo này có vẻ bụi đời vậy :ops: 11:11 nên cho feuer 1 vé ra khỏi đây để chat vs các fan nhỉ :sad: 11:11 tôi thế đấy, lão LU ý kiến à :canny: 11:11 :ops: 11:12 ko dc xúc phạm bác lu :hum: 11:12 :facepalm: feu đã mất niềm tin vào cuộc sống...thấy ai chửi ấy.... 1 phút mặc niệm cho feu :sosad: 11:12 :ops: 11:13 v~ cả thiên địa hội 11:13 clone 11:13 vote ban 11:14 :ops: 11:14 wtf 11:14 thiên địa hội 11:14 thịt nhé (do) 11:15 ? 11:15 khoan 11:15 rồi 11:15 thịt đi 11:15 mời hội thiên địa tự giới thiệu bạn thân :| 11:15 giới thiệu là sao nhỉ ? 11:16 tự nhiên đụng phải ông tai to mặt lớn nào thì phiền mình lắm :| 11:16 :liec: 11:16 :liec: toàn tên bá 11:17 :ops: 11:17 nóng thế :ops: 11:17 ? 11:18 :ops: 11:18 cái gì vậy nhỉ ? 11:18 im cho ng ta trình bày đi kìa :hum: 11:18 bot auto click đấy 11:18 có vẻ ko p clone đâu :hum: 11:18 à ừ im cho ng` ta trình bày :hum: 11:18 đm Lumos69 :hehe: 11:19 à há :liec: 11:19 :rofl: 11:19 ban IP nhát nào :liec: 11:19 trình bày thế thôi nhỉ :-t 11:20 lagg :ah: 11:20 :)) ) 11:20 dự là thiên địa hội là donal :-t 11:20 biết cả Lumos69 thì ko phải dạng vừa 11:20 dạng vừa đâuu 11:20 có mỗi đôtô ms thế thôi :ohm: 11:20 riêng cái 69 kia 11:20 (do) 11:21 có mỗi hắn thế :ohm: 11:21 cần em dọn dẹp cho bác đỡ bẩn tay ko (do) 11:21 đéo gì thế :huh: 11:21 kinh 11:21 * S Kitakami :-t 11:22 tự dưng lôi mình ra là sao. vừa làm trận game xong :hum: 11:22 tôi kuck ra rồi 11:22 :liec: 11:23 Nhắm mắt bước đi trong đêm lạnh lùng 11:23 Từng hạt mưa rơi trên bờ vai em 11:23 Dù cố gắng níu tay cũng chẳng được gì 11:23 Đã biết ta xa nhau từ đây 11:23 Giấu hết nỗi đau chôn sâu vào tim 11:23 Lặng nhìn theo chân em bước đi 11:23 Thấm hết nỗi buồn vào trong tiếng mưa 11:23 Mong sao sẽ xóa hết niềm đau. 11:23 11:23 :liec: toàn thánh nhân 11:24 đang lol mà cũng ăn kuck ư :ops: 11:24 loli huynh kuck đấy :-t 11:24 đm mòe (do) 11:25 :ops: 11:25 đm mòe 11:25 đm mòe 11:25 đm mòe 11:25 đm mòe 11:26 :ops: 11:26 :ops: ngày của Kuck thần chưởng 11:26 hime đã bị hiệp mua chuộc :sosad: 11:26 :rofl: 11:26 hime chỉ thấy việc bất bình ra tay tương trợ thôi :sure: 11:27 :-t 11:27 https://www.facebook.com/CaiMeoGiThe/posts/533394130155430 11:27 :canny: 11:27 loài mèo muôn năm :canny: 11:28 Chó > mòe (do) 11:28 đm mòe 11:28 đm mòe 11:28 đm mòe 11:28 đm mòe 11:28 đm mòe 11:28 vđm mòe 11:29 (do) 11:29 ngừng đc chưa nhỉ (do) 11:29 nãy h loạn vl (do) 11:29 thôi (do) 11:29 Lu tham gia đi 11:29 :liec: 11:29 ta tham gia 11:30 là ban cả đấy (do) 11:30 thôi ra làm Q làng (do) 11:32 Luồng:83610 11:32 :liec: 11:32 :-t 11:32 :ops: 11:33 dạo này tôi bận quá :liec: 11:33 ko thì k có chuyện 1 ngày đâu :liec: 11:34 cho thêm vài hôm nữa :-t 11:34 :liec: 11:34 :liec: mỵ làm em bối rối vồn 11:34 tên sollw làm gì thế 11:35 ra ngoài wiki 11:35 xem có cmt nào 11:35 không có cái lưỡi của hắn k 11:35 <( k thấy adf 11:35 Spam :v 11:36 ban thêm vài hôm vì gọi bác myth mà ko thêm kính ngữ :haha: 11:36 :liec: 11:38 myth-sama ấy à 11:38 ai mà gọi chứ 11:38 :)) 11:39 :)) 11:41 Myth-sama việt = bác mỵ đó +)) 11:41 =)) 11:50 :sad: gần đây nhiều clone k rõ ngồn gốc ha 11:50 Vừa dịch xong lời thoại cho Akitsu Maru ( có cả Kai) 11:51 :sad: ờ nhưng bạn là ai 11:51 Chuận bị làm tiếp phần báo giờ 11:51 :sad: ờ nhưng bạn là ai 11:52 Mình chơi lâu rồi nhưng giờ mới vô đóng góp cho Wiki một chút 11:52 rất cảm ơn bạn :3 11:52 sau có gì k hiểu trong quá trình edit cứ hỏi mình :3 11:52 :ops: 11:52 phần dịch thì mình làm tốt còn các phần còn lại thì ..... 11:53 :ohL 11:53 :oh: 11:53 đm :sad: 11:53 cái SA 11:53 khó dùng thế nhỉ :sad: 11:54 :| đi dịch line cho đỡ chán vậy 11:55 . Iowa is confirmed to be released in Spring Event 11:55 chết cmnr 11:55 tôi mới 800 xô :sosad: 11:56 1. Iowa is confirmed to be released in Spring Event (Drop or Reward unknown) 11:56 2. Iowa will have additional stock equipment in the Browser Version 11:56 3. "Total War" elaborates to "All-out-war" 「総力戦」, which seems be similar to Winter 2015 Event and Summer 2015 Event, The total scale has not been presented however. (It could be Medium or Large). 11:56 11:56 Other Future Updates (May or may not be Spring Event related): 11:56 1. Small to Medium Foreign Ships other than Iowa is currently being prepared. It has not been elaborated if these ships will be USN ships or other countries' ships. 11:56 2. As mentioned yesterday, Zara's sister ship Pola's voice has been recorded (Seiyuu is Chinatsu Akasaki). Whether she will be part of Spring 2016 Event release or not is unknown however. 11:56 :sad: ooh 11:56 :-t ez 11:57 :huh: 11:58 mình mới có 23 xô :hum: 11:58 :hum: 960 xô 11:58 :hum: phải dùng Zaza à 11:59 mấy ông kinh thiệt, tui mới 150 xô a`. 12:01 thời gian bù đắp xô :hum: 12:05 :hum: hội khai hạ búp bê sao k để tiếng vịt đi 12:06 búp bê? 12:07 :sowhat: ta 50 xô và đang điên cuồng rank rủng 12:07 :hum: à cái hội Hinamatsuri 12:09 Hinamatsuri (do) 12:10 là ngày toàn thể sollw-clan bị ban sạch à (do) 12:12 tự nhiên cảm thấy mệt mủa 12:14 lão luy 12:15 lu 12:15 ? 12:15 làm con rath ko 12:15 ok 12:15 mà đang tính lên rank :v 12:15 lên rank làm méo gì :hum: 12:15 vội đi đâu :hum: 12:15 ta có rathalos ruby :liec: 12:16 chơi cứ kiểu rush 12:16 chán vl 12:16 lên làm set silver soll :liec: 12:17 cơ àm cái SA 12:17 nghe khó dùng vl nhỉ :smiley: 12:17 uk 12:17 mi còn host ko :v 12:17 hay ta host luôn 12:18 em host 12:19 đến 11h thôi nhé 12:19 mai còn đi học 12:19 uk 12:19 cố nhanh tí làm 2 con :liec: 12:21 vào guild hall đi (do) 12:22 ok 12:22 Xong, Akitsu Maru đã được dịch hoàn tất 100 %. Đuối quá! 12:22 vào rồi đấy] 12:23 sao ko thấy :ops: 12:23 mấy bác cho hỏi hỏi nhỏ yamato liệu 1 đinh có ra k nhỉ :yaoming: 12:23 có 12:23 có 12:23 mà mi dịch 12:24 ta đóng bầng 1 đinh 12:24 ko rõ 12:24 blood 12:24 tại cảng hết sạch đinh :'( 12:24 vẫn méo thấy :ops: 12:24 từ jap qua hay từ eng? 12:24 lão xem lại đi lão lu 12:24 eng 12:24 à khoan 12:24 rồi 12:24 mạng nào thế 12:24 rồi bật rồi 12:24 có săn gì k (do) 12:24 rathalos 12:25 ok (do) 12:25 lão lu 12:25 bật mạng rồi 12:25 bản dịch eng nó thường k đúng đâu 12:25 cơ mà kệ 12:25 trong GH chưa 12:25 mình cũng chả đọc cái đáy bao giờ :haha: 12:25 rồi 12:25 có tham khảo sơ sơ dịch j-v của google-sâm 12:26 ai hót 12:26 Lu à 12:26 ta 12:26 đợi 1m30s đc ko :@@: 12:26 1 phát ra luôn i-401 k biết có ngon k mấy bác 12:27 đang down VN :@@: 12:27 :hum: 12:27 Không, em đó yếu lắm, phá dỡ đi 12:27 oke 12:27 ấy 12:27 phá thì mi quỳ nhé 12:27 shioi sao lại phá 12:27 để lại chứ 12:28 đù :rofl: 12:28 đừng bảo ko ai nhắc 12:28 cơ mà có scrap 12:28 @@!~ 12:28 thì chụp cái ảnh 12:28 đi khè haru 12:28 thanh niên kia gian vl vậy :rofl: 12:28 đm lại thọt speed r :sosad: 12:28 h còn có 300k/s :sosad: 12:29 kệ 12:29 lầy đi :hum: 12:30 scrap chưa :liec: 12:32 chắc scrap và ngồi trong góc và tuyệt vọng rồi 12:48 vl :smiley: 12:48 :leuleu: 12:48 vl 12:49 mặc storm né khó vãi 12:49 thôi về zino chơi vậy (vetay) 12:51 Frank cũng khỏe khỏe bác mỵ ạ :liec: 12:52 lạ nhát xong để off nào 12:52 lại* 12:56 berserker nào cũng cần level mới khỏe cả mà :liec: 12:56 12:56 con frank đấy dù gì cũng hơn con beowulf 12:56 nếu so với cùng class với cùng sao 1:08 world 6 1:12 lại plate (vetay) 1:12 cơ mà khó giữ cho sống đc bác mỵ ạ :liec: 1:12 gem đâu (vetay) 1:12 gem đây :ohm: 1:12 lão còn phải đánh silver nữa đấy 1:12 :liec: 1:12 chưa xong set đâu (vetay) 1:13 con silver thì nó tởm gấp 1.5 con này (vetay) 1:13 cái đầu của nó cứng lv max 2016 03 09